I Won't Wait Forever
by AlexGeeeeIsLove
Summary: Lacey Marx was best friends with All Time Low, that is until she moved to England after graduation. What happens when she meets her old friends for the first time in 5 years? All Time Low fanfic, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

I zipped up my little red dress, slipped on my heels, and grabbed my purse before heading out to my car. My mother and father were already waiting outside, along with my older brother and younger sister. They all smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" My father asked, wrapping an arm around my mother's shoulders. I swallowed hard and nodded, getting in the back seat of the car. I made sure I was by the door. The car ride was silent, and I nervously shook my leg.

I was nervous; my best friends had gotten signed to a major record label right after graduation, which didn't give me time to tell them the important news. I held back tears as I thought about all of the memories I had with the boys.

Our parents were throwing a party for the five of us. Well, actually, the party was meant for them, but they included me. Probably because it had always been the five of us, well…actually, it had been Jack and I. That was until Alex showed up, and he and Jack were an instant match.

Jack had introduced me to Alex once in 8th grade, and after that we all started hanging out almost everyday. Jack and Alex had wanted to start a band, and that's about the time they found Rian, who is now their drummer. Then one of Jack's friends introduced them to Zack, and we all welcomed him into our group.

We were like a family, and I was the mother. I always had to make sure Alex and Jack were doing their homework, and not drinking too much, and I spent many nights driving to parties to drive their drunken asses home. Of course Rian helped me with all of this, so I guess you could call him the father. Zack was the good child, sure he drank and did his fair share of bad things, but he didn't get in as much trouble as Jack and Alex. So it was the five of us, one big family.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my father say we were there. I smiled up and Alex's house and jumped out of the car, running to the front door. I knocked three times and then the door opened to reveal my boys. I smiled widely and threw my arms around them, trying not to cry.

"Hey Lace," Alex smiled, fixing his hair.

"LACEY!" Jack squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Hello Lacey, you look pretty tonight." Rian smiled, hugging me.

"'Sup Lace?" Zack asked, nodding in my direction.

I backed up and looked at all of them, before crying. I couldn't help it; I already missed them so much. I turned around and ran out of the house, pushing past my family. I ran to the end of the driveway and sat down, wiping my tears.

"Lacey, what's wrong?" Alex asked, sitting down beside me. Jack, Rian, and Zack followed him, sitting down around me, forming a circle.

"Guys, I have some…important news to tell you." My voice cracked and I started crying again. Alex wrapped an arm around me and rubbed circles in my arm.

"Shhh, its okay, just tell us." Alex whispered.

"I'm moving," I spit out, "To England, tomorrow."

No one said anything for a long time. Alex let me go; actually, he pushed me away and got up. He angrily sauntered off into the house. I watched him walk away, and turned to the others.

"He's been going through a lot lately, you know. Don't worry about it, he's just hurt." Rian tried to smile, but couldn't. "First Daniel, now you."

Daniel was Alex's older brother, well…half-brother. He had been a heavy drinker, and had recently died. Alex had been close to Daniel, and he wasn't taking his death very well.

"Let me go talk to him, and then I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" I asked, standing up. Jack got up and hugged me. I hugged him back, trying not to cry.

I walked into the house, and back to the kitchen. Alex's mother, Isobel, was taking a pan out of the oven.

"Lacey! How are you love?" Isobel asked, hugging me.

"I'm good, have you seen Alex?" I asked, looking around.

"He just went out back." Isobel smiled, walking into the dining room to put the food down.

I went to the backdoor and looked out onto their back porch. Alex was sitting on the edge of it, dangling his legs over the side. I opened the door and stepped out into the warm summer air.

"Lace?" Alex asked without turning around, I could hear the way his voice cracked. He had been crying. I felt my heart break; the last thing I wanted was to see one of my best friends crying over me.

"Yes." I answered, watching Alex turn around and stand up. I took him in, fully, as if it was the first time I had ever seen him.

His shaggy caramel-colored hair hung in his deep brown eyes. He was dressed in a suit, which was not normal for Alex. His vest and tie were red, just like my dress. We had all planned it; all of the boys were wearing black suits with red vests and ties. There was no doubt about it, Alex was gorgeous. He knew it, too.

I remembered in our sophomore year, when girls really started noticing Alex. How all of the girls had swarmed around him, and tried to get with him. Sure, Alex had had his fair share of relationships and heartbreak, and I had been there for all of them; just like I had been there for the other boys.

"Lacey, don't go. You can stay here, at my house, we have a spare room. Please, don't go. We need you. Jack needs you, Rian and Zack need you, and I need you. We're nothing without you." Alex begged, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Do you really think I didn't already ask to stay Alexander William?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I hate your parents." Alex smiled, laughing a little. I wiped some stray tears from his cheeks.

"Come on, dinner's ready." I laughed, walking away from him and back inside. I sat down next to Jack, who was sitting next to Zack, who was sitting next to Rian. Alex came in and sat on my other side. Our parents sat across from us.

After all of the toasts and congratulations it was time for me and the boys to go to a little party of our own. Some kid from our graduating class was throwing a party, and we had all decided to go. Alex drove me home, because my parents were catching up with all of the other parents.

"Go in and get changed, princess." Alex laughed, he had already changed. He was wearing black skinnies, a Glamour Kills shirt, and his gray converse.

"Come inside with me, its dark out." I laughed, getting out of the car. He got out too, and walked with me to the front door. I unlocked the door and walked inside and up to my room.

Alex sat on my bed while I picked out something to wear. I got out a pair of tight black short shorts, and a loose-fit tank top. I slipped my dress off, and put the clothes on; I put my vans on and grabbed my phone.

"Ready?" Alex asked, getting off my bed. I smiled and ran out of the house, screaming party at the top of my lungs.

I grinded against Jack's crotch while his hands gripped on to my hips.

"Oh I'm going to miss you Lace!" Jack screamed over the music.

"I'm going to miss you to, Jackie-kins!" I smiled, getting off of his crotch and walking over to the others. They were sitting in a corner, drinking.

"I can bet you…10 bucks that Lacey here won't take off her top." Alex slurred, smiling at me.

"Of course I won't take my top off, you pervs." I snorted, "I'm classy."

"Suuuure, classy," Jack winked. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and fun. Rian and Alex's girlfriends, Kara and Lisa, had showed up so they had gone off to spend time with them.

I left around 3 A.M. and started walking home. I packed up all of my things once I got home, and didn't end up going to sleep until around 6. That left me with 4 hours to sleep. I crawled into bed and looked out the window until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the morning in zombie-mode; I slept the whole 8 hours from Baltimore to England. My father woke me up once the plane had landed.

"We're here darling." My father smiled, "We're home."

I didn't say anything; I simply got my carry-on bag and got off the plane behind my brother. After we got our bags, and got into our new car, we drove to our new house.

The house was tall and large…a bit too large, if you ask me. I was used to our cozy two story home, not this three story concrete…thing. The walls inside were a mix of stone and wood. It had obviously been remodeled. The air inside the house was cold, and it made my hair stand on end.

I traveled up the concrete stairs, and to the top floor. There were three rooms, one of them being a bathroom, and the other two being bedrooms. I chose the biggest bedroom, which was the closest to the bathroom.

The walls inside were a deep shade of purple – my favorite color. I turned around to see my mother and father smiling at me.

"Do you like it?" My mother asked, smiling. Her perfect teeth were shining behind her red lips.

"Is…is this for me?" I asked, gawking.

The carpet was furry and white, and the bed was made out of shiny silver metal. The comforter was a mix of purple and white, and it looked extremely comfortable. The dresser and nightstand were both made out of the same material the bed was made of, and on top of them were empty picture frames of different colors like purple, white, and silver.

"We thought you would like it," My father said from behind me. I looked up at the flat screen TV in the corner, and smiled.

"I love it, thank you guys so much!" I cheered, turning to hug my parents.

"We have two more surprises." My father smiled, "Come with us."

I followed them downstairs where we met up with my brother and sister. They were patiently waiting on the brown suede couch.

"Sit," My father motioned for me to join them. "We have presents for each of you," He smiled, holding my mother's hand.

My father was a tall slender man with pale blonde hair and bright green eyes. I could imagine why my mother had fallen for him, as weird as it sounds, my father was lovely. He was strong, and knew where he was going and what he was doing with his life.

My mother, on the other hand was petite, with blonde hair that reached to her lower back. She had bright blue eyes that always seemed to be happy, and I loved that about her, she was always _happy_. She was my role model, definitely. I loved her.

"For Travis," My father started, "We got you a new car." He pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket and threw them to my brother.

My brother was tall, around 6' 2", with shaggy dark brown hair. He had a baby-face, and bright green eyes that drew girls to him. Many of my girl friends back home had flirted with him once or twice, but it had never gone farther than that.

"Whoa, thanks guys!" My brother smiled, catching the keys and noticing the Mercedes logo on them.

"Now for Cadee," My mother smiled at my little sister. "We're going to take you on a 2,000 dollar shopping spree."

My little sister was a sophomore in high school. She was short, with long brown hair and the same eyes as my brother. I didn't really get along with her that well, when my parents brought her home I actually told them to take her back.

"And finally, for Lacey," My parents smiled at me. I was the favorite, of course. "We got you a new computer, AND…we got you a puppy."

Then here I am, the odd one but somehow the favorite. I had long black hair that went to the tops of my thighs. I had my mother's eyes, and my fathers tall, thin body. People back home had called me beautiful, but I knew it wasn't true. I was too skinny, too frail, and too…different. I always hung out with the boys. I would rather my fingers get cut open from guitar strings, than sit around a table and pretend to have tea with my Barbie's – _like I had Barbie's_.

My parents pulled out a purple apple laptop, and handed it to me. They walked to the back door and opened it. A few seconds later I heard the pitter-patter of tiny paws on stone, and suddenly a little pug puppy appeared in front of me.

I picked it up and let it lick my face; I lightly kissed the top of its head and held it close to me.

"What are you going to name it?" My mother asked, sitting down in the chair across from me.

"Pig, I'm going to name her pig." I smiled.

**[FiveYearsLater]**

I danced around my room with my best friend, Roxie, blasting some band she liked, and eating pretzels. I gave one to Pig who was jumping around on the floor around our feet. Once the song ended Roxie collapsed on the bed.

"They're coming to town, this weekend. Did you know?" She asked, pushing a strand of long dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"Who?" I asked, chewing on a pretzel.

"All Time Low of course!" She smiled, throwing a pretzel at me.

"Were they the band we were just listening to?" I asked. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't quit place it. I had probably just heard Rox say it before, she's loved them for years now.

I met Roxie about a year after I moved. She worked at the same place I did and we eventually became really quite close. She was my best friend. She was amazingly pretty, too. She had long dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. Her nose and lip were pierced. She had actually convinced me to get mine pierced as well, along with a tattoo on my wrist.

"YES! Bloody hell Lacey, do you ever pay attention? You always seem to be in la-la-land." Roxie smiled, laughing. "Anyways, I got tickets, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"

"Sure! Sounds fun, I don't have anything else to do with my weekend now that I've graduated college." I smiled, picking up Pig and hugging her.

"You know, Tyler really fancies you. Maybe we should invite him as well. It really would be a jolly good time." She smiled, winking.

"Fine, but only if you invite Josh, too. I know how much _he_ fancies _you_." I winked, giggling.

It was Saturday night and Roxie was over at my house getting dressed up for the concert. I had on a tight silver dress that went to my middle thigh, and some white heels. Roxie on the other hand, had on a tight black dress that had holes in the sides, exposing her stomach. Her heels were higher than mine and bright red. I put on bright red lipstick, and black eye shadow.

"You look lovely Lace; Tyler won't be able to keep his mitts off you." She smirked, starting down the stairs. I stayed back in my room for a few moments and looked at Pig.

"Wish me luck, Pig." I sighed, hugging her tightly before following Rox down the stairs.

Tyler and Josh were waiting downstairs next to their Ferrari – they came from money. Ty and Josh were twins; they both had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. They were gorgeous, and extremely nice.

"Hello lovelies, ready to go?" Tyler asked. I nodded and got in the back seat next to him, Roxie got in the front seat next to Josh. And then we were off.

We forced our way to the front of the stage, the boys creating a protective circle around us. I barely dodged a few fists as we made our way to the front. But once we were there it was incredible.

"When are they going to come out?" I asked Roxie, who looked at the stage.

"Right now," She beamed, screaming a woohoo up at the band. I turned my attention to the stage only to be caught off guard by what I saw.

It was them. It was Alex, Jack, Rian, and Zack. No wonder I thought the name was familiar, it was because it was their band.

"Welcome to our show, we are All Time Low!" Alex smiled into the microphone. I started to cry a little. My boys were living their dream, and I was happy for them. Even though I hadn't talked to any of them since I left, I wasn't mad at them. They were probably really busy with their lives. I hadn't even properly said goodbye.

"I'm Alex Gask…" Alex started but Jack cut him off.

"I love you Alex! I want to have your babies!" Jack smiled into the microphone.

"We'll work on that after the show Jack." Alex replied.

"Why not during the show so all the lovely people can watch us?" Jack asked, smiling.

The rest of the show went a lot like this, only they played songs as well. At one point I was so torn up over one of the songs that I made my way to the back of the arena and walked out to the bathroom. I didn't go in but I leaned against the wall, just breathing and trying not to cry.

The backstage door wasn't very far away and I didn't think anything of it when it opened. But then I heard someone call my name, and I turned to see my boys standing there.

"Lacey Marx? Is that you?" Alex asked, moving a little closer to me. I pushed my bangs out of my face and nodded to him.

"Yeah, it's me." My voice cracked, and my tears started rolling down my cheeks. I lifted my hand up and wiped one away, it was black from my mascara. "God I need to stop crying every time I see you guys. You probably think I'm weird." I laughed a little.

"No, if anything you should think we're weird…because well, we are." Jack smiled, coming over to me and hugging me. Then the doors started opening and the guys pulled me backstage.

"We usually wait about an hour before we go out and sign, so you can stay here with us until then. We can catch up." Rian smiled, sitting down on a couch.

"What do you guys want to know?" I asked, sitting down beside Rian.

"Everything?" They all laughed, and I laughed too. God, I had missed them so much.

I told them everything. Every little detail from the past 5 years. I told him them about Pig, and Roxie. I told them about college and getting arrested for underage drinking. I told them about how much I had missed them.

"We missed you, too, Lacey." Alex smiled, rubbing circles in my back.

"Really? I thought you guys would be mad at me for not saying goodbye, or trying to contact you." I blushed a little.

"I was a little upset at first, you know. But then I realized that it was probably easier for you to just go." Alex shrugged. "But Jack, he cries every night."

"I do not! Just for that first year!" Jack laughed, throwing a half-eaten orange at Alex. Rian just so happened to look down at his phone when he noticed what the time was.

"Whoa! We need to go sign!" Rian announced. He got all of us up and out of the tiny room. Once we got to where the fans were everyone started cheering.

"Hey guys! We can't stay for long, but we'll sign as much as we can!" Alex smiled, waving at everyone.

The guys drove me home, because Roxie had already left. Apparently Ty and Josh had to be home at a certain time. Losers.

"This is it?" Zack asked, looking up at my house. They got off their bus and walked me to the front door.

"Yep, this is it. Home-not-so-sweet-Home." I smiled, opening the door. "Where are you guys staying?"

"A hotel…somewhere." Jack laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Tonight was our last show for this tour, so we're gonna crash here for a few weeks before we head home." Rian smiled.

"I have an idea; you guys can just stay here." I smiled, looking at all of them.

"Really, you'd do that, for us?" Alex asked, smiling.

"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIENDS, OF COURSE I WOULD DO THAT FOR YOU!" I gasped, slapping him lightly across the arm.

"This is why we love you, Lace." Jack smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure, that and the fact that without me you guys would be completely lost." I smiled.

"Hey, we made it five years. And we aren't lost." Alex laughed.

"Mhmm, don't think I didn't notice Matthew Flyzik tonight." I winked, helping them get their bags.

I took them on a tour of the house before showing them their rooms. Zack and Rian shared the room down the hall from mine, while Jack and Alex roomed with me.

"So this is your room?" Alex asked, sitting on my unmade bed.

"Yeah, messy right?" I laughed, sitting down and taking off my heels. "God these things kill me."

"Because you are used to vans," Jack smiled, walking around the room and looking at everything. He noticed a shirt moving on the floor and screamed. "What is that?"

"That is probably Pig," I lifted the shirt and the tiny pug wagged her tail. "See, nothing to fear."

"Aw, your dog is adorable." Alex smiled, picking Pig up and holding her.

"Because she's _my_ dog, obviously," I laughed, petting her head. I went into the bathroom and changed into shorts and a t-shirt, before going back into my room.

"Nice house slippers." Alex teased. I looked down at my ninja-turtle house slippers and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're jealous." I smiled proudly, before sitting on my bed. "You two, go get your showers and get ready for bed, now."

They did as they were told and soon enough we were all lying in my king-sized bed. I was sandwiched between Alex and Jack, and Pig was lying on her purple pillow in the corner of the room.

"Goodnight Lacey, sweet dreams." Alex smiled, turning to look at me.

"Goodnight Alex." I laughed, closing my eyes.

"GOODNIGHT ALEX, GOODNIGHT LACEY, I LOVE YOU BOTH!" Jack screamed, and then, within moments, he was out cold. I closed my eyes and right before I drifted off, I felt a warm kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you so much." I heard Alex whisper, and then I was out.

**Rah rah, you know what I noticed? I always end each chapter with ****someone going to sleep. Always. I'm a freak like that, and obviously just love when people sleep. Anywho, review. Tell me if you like it ;D. Questiano: uhhmm, you guys should ask me stuff in your review and I should answer it in the next chapter! Because that sounds pretty G. I love you all, enjoy. New chapter tomorrow, maybe? **


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, Jack was half-way on top of me, with his legs and arms sprawled out in every direction. Alex was lying on the floor, face down. I pushed my way out from under Jack, only to have him roll off of the bed and land on the floor with a thud. I tried to hold back my laughter as Jack got up and rubbed his butt, but it was too hard, and soon I had woken up Alex.

"What happened, what's so funny?" Alex asked, getting up off the floor. "How did I get on the floor?"

"You must have rolled over in your sleep, but Jack here rolled off the bed and hurt himself." I laughed, holding my stomach. Alex started laughing too, as Jack pushed out his bottom lip to resemble a pout.

"It's not funny guys; I think I broke my ass." Jack muttered, sitting back down on the bed.

"No you didn't, you big baby. You're fine, just a little sore, that's all." Alex smiled, going to his suitcase and getting some fresh clothes. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Rian and Zack.

"We heard laughing, and we wanted to know what happened." Rian raised an eyebrow at us.

"I fell off the bed, actually, I think Lacey pushed me, but anyways I fell and landed on my ass. Will one of you check and see if it's bleeding?" Jack asked.

We all yelled 'Eww' which caused us all to laugh. "Guys! I'm serious. It feels like its bleeding." Jack moved to pull down his pants but I stopped him.

"Jack, go to the bathroom and do that shit. No one wants to see your hairy ass." I laughed, closing my eyes. I heard a muttered 'fine', before opening my eyes to see that Jack had left the room.

A few minutes later we all heard Jack yell from the bathroom, "It's not bleeding! You guys don't need to worry anymore."

"We weren't worrying in the first place!" Alex yelled back, cracking a grin.

"So, who wants to go out for breakfast?" I asked once everyone was clean and Pig's food bowl was full. All four boys raised their hands. I smiled and grabbed the car keys, leading the way to the garage.

"Oh, Zack, in case you want to work out while you're here, there are some weights and stuff." I pointed to the far corner of the garage where my brother had set up his exercise equipment.

"Awesome, thanks Lace." Zack smiled, "I'll check it out later."

We all got in my car and drove to a little diner not too far from my house.

"Here we are boys, I love this place. They have _the best_ waffles I have ever eaten in my life. I would marry them if I could." I smiled, walking inside the diner, and taking a seat at a booth.

Alex got in beside me, and Zack got in beside him. Jack and Rian got in across from us. A girl about my age with totally fake blonde hair walked up to the table.

"What can I get you boys to drink?" She asked, smiling at all of them. I watched her eyes linger on Alex and I felt myself getting angry.

"Uh, milk." Rian smiled, "It's good for your teeth."

"I'm pretty sure your teeth are completely nourished, Ri." I laughed. We always joked about how perfect Rian's teeth were.

"I'll have orange juice," Jack smiled.

"I'll have milk too," Zack ordered, looking over the menu.

"I'll have coffee, and she will have apple juice." Alex smiled, pointing at me.

"Alright, I'll have your drinks out in a moment." The girl smiled, winking at Alex. He acted as though he didn't notice.

"I'm getting waffles," I smiled, putting my menu in the middle of the table.

"Me too," Alex smiled, "just to see how 'amazing' they are."

"WAFFLES!" Jack smiled, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"I'm having eggs and toast." Rian smiled, setting his menu down with the others.

"Same here dude." Zack nodded, putting his menu down as well.

The girl came back with our drinks, and we gave her our orders. She returned about 10 minutes later with them, and I noticed she kept checking Alex out. I wanted to get out of the booth and bitch slap her so hard that the hair dye came out of her hair, but I didn't.

"These waffles are amazing." Alex smiled, swallowing his meal.

"I know right?" I laughed, taking a bite of mine.

"So, Lace, what do you do around here?" Rian asked, eating some eggs.

"Besides boys," Jack winked. I blushed and looked down at my plate.

"Uh, I work at a boutique, selling dresses to classy middle-aged woman who can afford to buy a 1,000 dollar dress that they're most likely only going to wear once in their life." I answered, "But besides that, as Jack said earlier, I do boys."

"Ah, do you have a boyfriend?" Zack asked, eating some toast.

"There are a few guys that are interested, but no. I went on a date the other night, but he was lame." I smiled, taking a sip of apple juice.

"So, hump-and-dumps?" Alex asked, "One-night stands?" I didn't answer, only looked down at my plate kind of ashamed of it. "Aha, she does!"

"Shut up, enough people already think I'm a slut! It doesn't help that I came in here with 4 extremely attractive guys," I laughed, "The girl that's our waitress, she'll probably run off and tell her friends, who will tell everyone else. And I'll have to hear all about when I see Roxie tomorrow. Oh my god, Roxie! I totally forgot about Roxie!" I fished in my purse for my phone and pulled it out, hitting number 5 on my speed-dial.

"Who's Roxie?" Alex asked, pushing his empty plate aside.

"My best friend, I was supposed to call her last night but I didn't. Shit!" I answered; the phone rang for the second time until finally she answered.

"Lacey Nikole Marx, you better have a damn good reason as to why you didn't call me last night!" Roxie yelled.

"I do, actually, meet me at my house and I'll tell you, okay?" I smirked and looked at the guys.

"Fine, I'll be there in 10." And then she hung up.

"Come on guys, you're going to meet Roxie." I smiled.

After Alex and I fought over who was going to pay the bill, Zack paid for it and we made our way back to my house. Roxie was already outside, leaning against her car.

She was wearing distressed skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and about 100 metal necklaces. I saw Jack staring at her, and I smiled to myself. I had a new goal, to get them together.

"It took you long enough, bitch!" Roxie smiled, throwing her arms around me.

"I know, I know. It was these fools, they're so slow." I laughed, moving so she could see the guys. Her mouth dropped open and I thought she was going to fan-girl but luckily, she didn't.

"You're….they're….are they what kept you busy last night?" She asked. I nodded, "How…how do you know them?"

The guys stood beside me as I told her about how I knew them back in Baltimore, and how I hadn't seen them for 5 years.

"That's amazing!" Roxie smiled, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think about it, and I've never seen any pictures of All Time Low. To be honest, I forgot that was their bands name." I blushed.

"God, you're so lucky!" She smiled again, hugging me.

After Rox calmed down, we all went inside and decided to watch a movie. I put in Harry Potter and we all sat in my room to watch it.

Roxie and Jack sat beside each other, and I occasionally heard her giggling, so I knew they were hitting it off. I smiled to myself and leaned back against my beds headboard. A few minutes later Alex joined me, claiming that the floor was 'uncomfortable.' I laughed at him, but made room.

"Go with me to get more popcorn." Alex whispered. I sighed and got up, rather annoyed at the fact that Alex couldn't make the popcorn by himself.

"Don't worry, my parents aren't here. They're off looking at colleges with Cadee, and Travis is staying at his girlfriends' house." I laughed, noticing how Alex was tippy-toeing his way down the steps. He started to walk normal, and almost ran down the remaining stairs.

I followed him into the kitchen where he got out a bag of popcorn, put it in the microwave, and set the timer.

"So, why'd you make me come down here, obviously you're capable of making popcorn?" I asked, smiling.

"I burn it a lot." Alex looked away and smiled. He was lying.

"Mhmm, what's the real reason Alexander?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. I never noticed it before, but Alex was gorgeous. His hair which was now shorter and a purplish-red color made his face look more angled. His dark-chocolate brown eyes were shiny and full of confidence. He had a nice body, it wasn't as toned as Zack's, but his arms were muscular – probably from hours upon hours of playing the guitar.

He wasn't as stick-thin as he used to be, he had put on a little weight, but it looked fine on him. His legs were more muscular now, as well. He still wore his skinny jeans, sagging them so his boxers were visible to the world. He still wore those shirts that had the flying pig on them; I think he said they were made by the brand Glamour Kills. He also still wore his old grey converses, which were worn through in places.

I had to admit it, Alex Gaskarth was lovely.

"What do you mean?" He asked, stopping and staring at me.

"I heard you last night, before I fell asleep. When you said you missed me so much, and then…kissed my forehead. Alex I heard you." I admitted, looking away from him.

"Oh god, you did?" He asked, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I did." I nodded, looking back at him.

"I meant it, I missed you a lot. I broke up with Lisa about a week after you left, I couldn't take it. I cried a lot, I drank my feelings away. Oh, and earlier when I said Jack cried himself to sleep every night, I was talking about me. I still do, occasionally…or, I did." He admitted, looking me in the eyes. He moved a little closer to me. He had me pushed up against the counter. But I didn't mind, I even liked it. "I don't think that will be a problem anymore."

"I missed you, too. I wanted to call, to text you guys, but I didn't want to get in the way of your dreams, you know. I also knew that if I talked to any of you I would cry. I couldn't do that, to you all, or myself." I looked deep into his eyes, to try and find out what he was feeling. "Selfish, huh?"

"Absolutely not," He shook his head. "I came here once; to look for you…I didn't have any luck."

"You what?" I asked, my eyes as wide as they could get.

"I tried to find you. To tell you…" He trailed off, because the timer for the popcorn went off and interrupted him. I pushed him away and got the bag out; I took it and went upstairs to my room.

I didn't really ignore him…but I didn't talk to him, because I was scared of what he might have said. I was scared that I might have felt the exact same way.

**DUM DUM DUM. Suspenseful, huh? I was out of school today for flooding :D. So I wrote this, and now I'm updating it. HOLY STUFF MAN, I've updated 3 days in a row! That's a freakin' record for me; it usually takes me like 3 weeks to update. Ahh, you should love me for this. Review, review, review. Question: What do you think Alex was going to say?**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I woke up to find Jack and Roxie sleeping on the floor. They were holding each other, her arm was wrapped around him and his was wrapped around her. I smiled and looked around for Alex, I couldn't find him.

I got up and walked to Zack and Rian's room – he wasn't there. I walked all over the house, looking for him. I finally went upstairs to take a shower. I got my things and walked into the bathroom. When I pulled the shower curtain aside I saw Alex lying in the tub, asleep.

"Alex?" I asked, sitting on the ledge of the tub. I brushed some hair from his face. He stirred under my fingers.

"Lacey?" He asked, still half-asleep.

"It's me Al," I smiled, taking his hand and lifting him out of the tub. "Honey, why did you sleep in there?" I asked once he was out.

"I thought you were mad at me," He blushed.

"I wasn't mad at you!" I defended, "Come on, we'll get you in bed." I smiled, walking him to my room and laying him down in my bed. "Go to sleep." I whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Lacey?" He asked. I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

I stared at him for a few minutes, and he stared back. I didn't think he was going to say anything, but then he did.

When he said it, I felt all kinds of emotions. I was happy, and angry. Relieved, yet sad. Most of all I was confused.

Why me? I'm just Lacey. I'm Lacey with the lip piercing. Lacey with the rich parents. Lacey with the "perfect" life. Lacey with the great taste in music. But I was never Lacey, the girl Alex Gaskarth loves. I was shocked, sure. But I was more shocked that he had said it. I think a little part of me always knew he felt something, because I felt it too.

It was always like this, whenever we would go somewhere as a group and one of us would bring a date, there would be an awkward tension caused by either Alex or myself. Or, like the other day, when he knew I wanted apple juice. Or, also, how once in high school when I was on my period, he brought me a big bag of my favorite candies, and didn't call me fat when I shoved it all down my throat.

He knew what I liked, he didn't judge me, and he got jealous even at the thought of me with another guy. It all fit. So why didn't I see it?

I looked down at Alex and smiled, before leaning down to gently kiss his lips. Electricity surged throughout me. Is this what people meant by "the spark"? I was warm all over and it felt like my stomach was a gymnast on speed. I pulled away and looked at Alex, he was blushing. I collected myself and then left to shower.

When my shower was done I got dressed, straightened my hair, and decided to join my now-awake friends downstairs.

"Hey Roxie, you and Jack were pretty inseparable last night." I laughed, watching both Jack and Roxie blush. "Cuties."

"What about you and Gaskank?" Jack asked, smirking. I looked at him with wide eyes, "He told me." Jack shrugged, filling his glass back up with orange juice.

"Well," I smiled, sitting beside Alex. "I think Mr. Gaskarth is going to have to ask me out on a date first."

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked, "Then Lacey Nikole Marx, will you please go on a date with me?"

"Of course." I smiled, taking his hand.

That night we all stayed home again, only this time we had alcohol. I brought a beer bottle up to my lips and tipped it back, letting the liquid run down my throat. I smirked as I climbed in Alex's lap. He put his hands on the back of my thighs, pulling my closer. I kissed him, passionately, then bit his lip so he let go of me. I climbed off of him and walked down to the kitchen to get more to drink.

"You're such a tease Lace," Alex groaned, wrapping his arms around me.

I didn't reply because I was too drunk to think. I merely drank more. I drank until I couldn't stand up on my own, and Alex had to carry me upstairs.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

She was never a real big drinker in high school, so I was surprised by how much she was drinking. I counted them off. 3 beers, 3 shots of tequila, 1 shot of whiskey, and something I wasn't familiar with.

She collapsed in my arms after her third shot of tequila. She hadn't passed out; she just wasn't capable of standing up by herself. I picked her up, watching her long black hair fall over my arm like a water fall; her crystal clear blue eyes were staring up at me.

She was beautiful – completely and utterly beautiful. I smiled at her, wanted so badly to kiss her, to press my body against hers so she could feel how much I loved her. But she as drunk, and I wasn't about to take advantage of the woman I loved.

So I took her to her room and laid her down in her bed.

"Alex?" She slurred.

"Yes?" I answered, lying down beside her.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Shh, no you don't. You're drunk," I laughed, "Go to sleep." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

And we fell asleep, just like that. With my arms wrapped around her. In the morning she probably wouldn't remember all of this, and I would have to live on knowing that she had in fact said she loved me back. But then again, she was drunk, and people say absurd things when they're drunk.

Why would she love me? She doesn't see me like those other girls do. To her I'm probably still the blonde haired boy from 8th grade, the one that used to tease her, and put worms in her hair. Because to her, I'm probably still just another best-friend, who's almost a brother.

I laid there in bed before I finally drifted off to sleep, just thinking. I thought about all of the good times we had together. I remembered the late-night band practices, all of our girlfriends would leave, but not Lacey. Lace would stay behind, even if that meant she would have to walk home, she stayed. We were brothers to her, and I was starting to think that was all any of us would ever be.

To her, I'm just Alex. Not Alex Gaskarth the lead singer of All Time Low, the world famous band. To her I'm Alex Gaskarth the lead singer of her best friends cover band, the band that played out of their drummer's basement, the band that called themselves All Time Low hoping that eventually they would make it to the big-time.

We weren't anything special to her, just another group of boys she had known for a big part of her life. Although she had known Jack all of her life, she had really own known Rian, Zack, and I for about…10 years. I looked over at the beautiful woman next to me and sighed, getting comfortable.

"I love you," I whispered, finally falling asleep,

**Weiners, sorry it's so short dudes. I wrote most of it during school, and then added the last bit just now. Okay, please review. Oh, and THANK YOU to Can'.Saved, she has reviewed on every chapter so far, I just thought I'd acknowledge her for that, :). ****Lol, right now I'm listening to a song called Porn Star Dancing. Thought I'd share. Okay, enough of this rubbish! Question: Is anyone failing any of their classes? I'm currently failing math, my mom hates me. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at 11:47, on a Monday, when I had work. I quickly got my things, took a shower, got ready, and headed off to work despite my raging hangover. I left the boys a note before I left though, I told them that I was at work and that I'd see them later. I put it on the mirror, knowing them, they'd see it. The building where I worked wasn't far away from my house so I walked, quite quickly I might add. I worked at a little boutique that sold high-fashion dresses to middle-aged women that felt like they needed to impress someone by wearing expensive clothing. I loved my job, I really did, but sometimes those women got annoying. That and half of the time they didn't look that..spectacular in the dresses. I wasn't allowed to tell them that though, no matter how badly I wanted to.

Roxie was already there, chatting it up with our boss, Aryn. I walked into the store, trying to be sneaky, but the little bell above the door gave me away. I cursed under my breath as Aryn and Roxie turned to look at me.

"Well well, look who decided to show up for work today." Aryn smirked, "You're late Lacey, luckily Roxie was here to fill in for you. Plus, it's been a pretty slow morning - as usual."

Aryn was in her mid-thirties, with bleach blonde hair. She was always there for Roxie and I. She was constantly giving us dating advice, either that or she was complaining about her husband. She was really sweet, and funny, which is probably what made her such a good boss.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I -" I started to apologize but Aryn interupted me.

"Oh hush, Roxie here told me everything." She paused for a moment. "So, who is this Alex?" She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled, I looked over to Roxie and gave her a death glare. She simply shrugged and attended to a customer that had just walked into the shop.

"Well, he's really sweet, and cute, and I used to know him back when I lived in the States. Pretty much he's just an old child-hood friend who happened to be in love with me." I explained, turning my phone off and getting behind the register, which was in the back of the store, behind a wall.

The rest of the morning was kind of slow, until lunch. That's when most of the ladies came to the shop, I guess it was a better time for them.

"That will be 150. 67," I told the woman that was checking out. She gave me a credit card, so I slid it through the machine, told her to hit the cancel button and then waited for the reciept to print out. While I was waiting I heard a loud noise up front, and then some I guess what you would call whooping. Aryn came to the back of the store where the register was and gave me a look that said 'You're in trouble.' I gave the woman her reciept and then followed Aryn. The three of us walked to the front of the store to see what all the commotion was about. Aryn put her hands on her hips and looked at me. Alex, Jack, Zack, and Rian had knocked over a manniquin. Luckily it fell on top of Jack, so it didn't break.

"Deranged children!" The woman beside me screamed before running out of the shop. I looked over at Aryn and bit my lip before running over to Jack and getting the mannequin off of him.

"Hey! I was having fun with her, we were really starting to get to know each other." Jack whined, getting up off the ground.

"She's not interested Jack, she has a boyfriend already. Besides you have Roxie." I sighed, fixing his hair. "Speaking of Rox, where is she?" I turned to Aryn. Aryn pointed to the dressing rooms, and then magically Roxie appeared, smiling.

"Hey guys!" She smiled, coming over to hug Jack. "What are you doing here?"

"Lacey's parents are home, so we asked them where she worked and they dropped us off here." Jack smiled, putting his head on Roxie's shoulder.

"My parent's are home?" I asked, my eyes wide. Jack nodded.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to them?" Aryn asked, coming up beside me.

"Oh, right, of course." I nodded, I was distracted though. _My parent's are home? _"This is Jack, Rian, Zack, and where's Alex?" I asked, looking around for the most important one. Then I felt someone tickle me and I screamed. I turned to see Alex. "That wasn't funny Alexander William! You scared the shit out of me!"

Everyone laughed, and Alex pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry," He whispered in my ear. I simply hugged him back, and then let go.

"So this is the infamous Alex?" Aryn eyed him up and down. "Hmm, well, I think you two are adorable together."

I blushed and hid my face in Alex's shoulder. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"You can leave early if you want," Aryn smiled. "And you don't have to come back until they leave if you don't want to."

I left work and headed back to my house, pulling Alex along behind me. Roxie and Jack were giggling behind us, while Zack and Rian walked behind them. "Guys, stay out here for a few minutes, I'm going to go...talk to my parents. I'll come get you, okay?" I said, walking inside the house. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. My parents were standing there with my brother and my sister, they were disussing something. "Hey guys," I said, sitting down at the bar.

The thing about my family was that over the 5 years that we had lived here in England, they had changed. Cadee had become more stuck up, and Travis had gotten more rebellious. My mother had become a complete bitch, thinking she was better than everyone else. I used to love her, but I had started to hate her. She was showing her true colors, and sadly, her true colors reminded me of poop.

"Lacey, we have some news for you..." My father trailed off, looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked, not expecting it to be anything that bad.

"We're going to have to move again." My mother said, diverting my attention to her.

"What? Why?" I asked, really confused.

"Well..do you want the truth?" My father asked, looking at me.

"No, I want you to lie to me." I rolled my eyes, "Yes I want the truth."

"There she goes being a smart-ass again, it's those boys, I tell you." My mother said to my father.

"What boys? You mean Alex, Jack, Rian, and Zack?" I asked, completely confused now. What did they have to do with anything?

"Yes those boys. They've made you this...this rebellious teenager that smarts off and gets in trouble and dresses like some sort of emo kid." My mother said, glaring at me.

"That has nothing to do with any of them!" I yelled, standing up. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Travis has tattoos, and long hair, and he dresses the same why I do. Why don't you try to change him? Because he's your favorite?" I asked.

"No, that's not it at all. We don't have a favorite." My mother shook her head, coming over to me and reaching for my hand, but I pulled it away from her.

"Don't pull that shit. You made it pretty fucking clear in the past 5 years that you have a favorite, mother. In fact I can list your favorites in order. Travis, Cadee, and then me. I used to think _I_ was the favorite. But I guess I was wrong. You hate me, apparently." I shouted, staring at my family.

"Don't you dare use that language in my house young lady!" My mother yelled. My dad came over to us and pulled her away from me, making her sit down and chill out.

I looked up at my father, who towered over me. He simply looked at me, but it was enough. My father had always loved me, from the start, I was a Daddy's girl. He had always been easier to get along with. He never made me change so I wouldn't 'embarass the family.' He never acted like I wasn't good enough to be his child. I knew that no matter what my mother said, my Dad would always love me.

"I'm moving out," I announced, looking at my family.

"Where do you plan on going?" My mother asked, smirking. "You know no one here."

"I'll go home with Alex, I'll live in Baltimore. I don't care. You don't want me anymore, so I'll leave, graciously." I replied.

"Richard, tell her no. Tell her she can't go." My mother ordered my father. He looked at me, and I could see how proud he was.

"No, I will not tell her no. She can do what she wants. If she wants to live with Alex, let her." He shot at my mother. She gasped and stood up, walking over to me. Then she smacked me across the face, no doubt leaving a bright red mark on my cheek. My father and brother both yelled at her, telling her to stop. She glared at me.

"You're the worst excuse for a child a mother could ever have." She spat, and then turned and walked away.

I looked at the rest of my family, and then watched my sister follow my mother. Travis and my father stayed and looked at me. "I love you guys, so much." I whispered, before crying. I hugged them both for a few minutes, before my dad said I should probably get my things from my room.

I got my friends and took them upstairs with me, filling them in on what happened. I saw Alex tense up when I mentioned my mother slapping me. "You know, I never liked her." Alex said, smiling at me.

"I know you didn't." I laughed, holding his hand.

"So, you're going to need help getting your things into boxes." Zack smiled, walking into the room from downstairs, with two or three boxes in each hand, and two under his arms. I smiled at him and then we all got to work on getting my things together.

**The next week**

"All done," I smiled, shutting the last drawer of the dresser in my new room. Alex came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know, I'm really happy you're staying here now." He whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"I bet you are," I winked, turning around and kissing him.

"I just don't see why we can't share a room..." He trailed off, sitting down on my bed.

"Because, we just started dating, and I don't know. Let's wait a while." I smiled, sitting beside him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"But we've known each other forever," He whined.

"If you keep complaining about I'll never share a room with you, ever." I warned jokingly. He zipped his lips up and threw away the pretend key. I rolled my eyes and called him a freak, which made him give me a sad look. "I'm kidding," I smiled, kissing him.

I was happy to be home, in Baltimore, with my old friends. Things were starting to look up, and I was only hoping they wouldn't start tumbling down again.

**Mwaha. This chapter was shit. Complete and utter shit. I wrote really bad, but that's because I'm extremely tired, and half-awake. My brain isn't functioning correctly D:. So, I'm out of school. Tomorrow is when I go see The Maine. I might not be able to update a whole lot in June guys, I'm going to be gone a lot. I've got like 6 vacations planned, but when I **_**am**_** home I will try to update. Or, if I can reach a computer on vacation I may update. Who knows? Uhm, I think that's it. Yeah, that's it. Review because you know that makes me happy and when I'm happy I update more! **


	6. Chapter 6

I shut the front door behind me and walked into Alex's house, slipping my flip-flops off and setting my back down beside them. I walked into the kitchen, greeting Alex's dogs and my dog, Pig, along the way. "Who is it?" I heard Alex yell from the other room. I picked up the smaller dog, Sebastian, and carried him into the living room with me. Alex was laying across the couch, playing Xbox. One of his legs was hanging off the edge of the couch, while the other was propped up on the armrest. I laughed to myself and put Baz down, letting him run over to Alex. "Aw, Sebastian, get off, you're messing me up!" Alex whined, setting the controller on the couch as the words 'Game Over' flashed across the screen. Alex looked up at me and smiled, "Oh, hey Lace." Pig jumped up on the couch and started barking at me, panting and wagging her curly tail.

"I came home for lunch, you want me to make you something?" I asked, moving his leg and sitting down on the couch, grabbing a pillow that was behind me and putting it in my lap. I played with the fringe on it as Alex shook his head, lifting up an empty bag of chips.

"I'm stuffed," He smiled. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the couch, looking at him. "What?" He asked, raising a thick eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, you're cute, that's all." I laughed a little and got off the couch, walking into the kitchen to make a sandwich for lunch. The bigger dog, Peyton, was already in the kitchen, laying down in front of the dishwasher. I heard three pairs of footsteps behind me, and wasn't surprised to see Alex, Pig, and Sebastian had joined me in the kitchen. "What?" I asked, smiling at Alex.

"You said I'm cute, and then walked away." He stood there, his eyes wide.

"Yes," I nodded. "And?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," He shook his head, and sat down at the counter. "What are you making for lunch?" He propped his chin on his hand, looking at me closely.

"A sandwich," I answered, getting the bread, cheese, turkey, and lettuce out of the fridge.

"That's not much." He stated, watching as I put my sandwich together. I put everything back up, got a pickle, and then sat down beside Alex at the counter.

"I don't have a lot of time," I shrugged, taking a bite of my sandwich.

Alex and I had been living together for about 3 and a half weeks, and so far it was great. I loved being back home in Baltimore. Everyone's families had welcomed me back with open arms, and I visited old friends. I got caught up on things pretty quickly, and I found out some things I really would've rather not known.

It had all happened early last week, I was out with Kara for lunch, we had gone to a diner we frequently went to before I moved. There had been three girls sitting at a table across the room, and I happened to notice one glaring at me.

"What's her problem?" I asked Kara, whispering just in case the other girl could hear me. I looked at the girl. She had long white-blonde hair, and a fake tan to match her fake nails. She was almost as skinny as me, but not quite. Beside her were two girls, one was Asian, and the other was a brunette, who from the side looked like she could maybe be pretty. The brunette turned to face me after the blonde whispered something to her, and I could tell that she was just as fake and unappealing as the blonde. The three girls whispered back and forth, before I heard the Asian girl let out a sort of cackle.

"Who's?" Kara asked, looking around. I pointed over to the girls at the table and Kara tried to sneak a glance at them, without making it too obvious. Kara turned back to me and looked down at her food, stabbing at it with her fork. Then it clicked, some part of my mind registered the fact that the girl looked exactly like someone Alex would hook up with at a party or something. She must have heard the news that I was in town, and that I was with him.

"Let me guess, Alex?" I asked Kara. That made her look up at me.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that they've gotten around, and she looks like the kind of girl Alex would hook up with." I shrugged, taking a drink of my water. "Plus you weren't saying anything. The pieces fit."

"Okay, the blonde, she's like their leader, her name's Audrey, and you're right, she's gotten around. I saw her trying to hook up with Rian at a party once, it was not pretty." Kara whispered, "The Asian one, yeah, her name's Jade. She's as two-faced as a nickel, she's evil, I swear she is. The brunette, that's Maria, she pretty much just goes along with the other girls, not much of a free-thinker, not to mention she's a stripper. Anyways, they've all had their eyes on Alex, and I'm sure they've had their fair share of arguements over which one gets him. But now that you're here, none of them can have him. Of course they don't like that, so they're going to do everything in their power to try to break you two up."

"They won't, nothing could make me break up with Alex." I shook my head, trying to convince her that what I had said was true. But looking over at the girls, I started to doubt myself and that statement.

But that had been a week ago, and so far nothing had happened, and if anything Alex and I had gotten closer. I still stayed in my own room though, but I had been seriously debating about whether or not it was time to move to his room. I was thinking that I should as I finished my sandwich and put my plate in the sink, turning to look at Alex before I headed back to work.

"Do you really have to go back to work?" Alex whined, coming around the bar to stand in front of me. I pouted at him, but laughed and hugged him.

"Yeah, sadly, I don't want to mooch off of you." I laughed, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Don't go," He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck. I giggled and made him look me in the eyes.

"I'll have a surprise for you when I get home," I smiled, tugging lightly on a piece of his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, before pulling away and smiling.

"I have to go." I laughed, moving to walk back to the front door. But Alex was persistant, and thought that it would be cute to hang onto my leg like a 5 year old as I tried to walk to the door. I had to drag the leg he was clutching, but finally I made it to my sandals and my purse. "Alex, get off." I whined, picking up my bag.

"No!" He shook his head, smiling up at me.

"Fine then, I'm not moving in to your room tonight after all." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"No, no, no, wait!" He said, climbing off of my leg and standing back. I laughed and slipped my feet into my flip-flops. I kissed him once before opening the door.

"I'll be home around 3 to move my things into your room," I winked, and then walked out the door to go back to my boring job.

3 hours later I was walking out of the bookstore I worked at and making my way to my car. On the way to my car, the blonde girl from the other day, Audrey I think, walked up to me.

"You're Alex's new girl, aren't you?" She asked, smiling. Her teeth were perfectly straight, and white, just like her hair. Her eyes were an ice cold blue, and they made shivers go down my spine. She was wearing pink lip-gloss that shined brightly against her fake-tan.

"Yeah, I am." I nodded, "Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, no reason. I was just curious..." She trailed off, looking at me, her head cocked side-ways, and a small smile on her lips. She looked like she was up to something, and I knew she probably was. "So, how long have you two been together?" She asked, opening her eyes a little wider. Giving them that innocent look.

"About a month, give or take a few days." I answered, starting to walk to my car. She followed.

"So, not that long?" She asked, moving quickly to keep up with me. Her heels were clicking against the pavement and it was annoying enough to make me stop walking, so she wouldn't have to walk either.

"No, not really..." I shook my head, debating on whether or not to tell her about how we lived together.

"I'm guessing you don't know much about him then?" She asked, raising a blonde eyebrow at me.

"Well, no." Lie. I knew loads about Alex. I had known him most of my life.

"Oh, well if I were you, I would be careful." She smirked, acting like she was a threat to me. I knew she wasn't, but I wasn't sure that she knew.

"Why?" I asked, doing my best to put on my innocent voice. I would play along with her game, just so I could turn around and throw it in her face when I was the one that ended up winning.

"Alex likes to...play around, with other girls." She smiled, taking her sunglasses out of her purse. "He's not one for a commited relationship, and to be honest...you're not really his type." She put her sunglasses on and smiled, before walking back to wherever the hell she came from.

I walked back to my car and angrily threw the door open. _Not Alex's type._ Of course I was fucking Alex's type. I was his girlfriend, he wouldn't have dated me if I wasn't his type. That's like telling someone that has a lot of dogs that they're not a dog person. It's ubsurd. It's proposterous. It was so stupid, and childish that I actually believed it.

So when I got back to Alex's house, I tried to stay away from him. Which was a terrible idea, because we lived in the same house...and he knew where my bedroom was.

_Knock, knock. _I turned my attention to the door to my room, closing my book and laying it on my bedside table I got up and walked over to the door, turning the knob and pulling it open slowly.

"Hey stranger, what are you doing in here?" Alex asked, walking in the room and making himself at home on my bed. I sighed and looked at him.

"I was reading." I answered, motioning to my book. Alex raised an eyebrow at me, but smiled.

"Cool, so why aren't your things in my room, and why aren't you reading in my bed? Or should I say _our_ room and _our_ bed?" Alex winked.

I bit my lip, wondering whether or not I should tell him about Audrey or not. I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it. It was better to keep that a secret for now. Instead I opened my mouth and told him I changed my mind, and that I wasn't ready to move into his room after all. "Oh, I understand, it's okay babe." Alex smiled, but I could tell it was forced. I grabbed his hand and made him stand up, so he was standing up in front of me. I reached my arms up, so they were around his neck, and slowly I pulled his face down to mine, so our lips were touching. I wished that moment could last forever, but sadly it didn't, because Jack came bursting through the door, yelling something I couldn't quite understand.

**Hello all. It's been so long babies. I've missed you. It's been a busy month for me. I really need to update all of my stories, I know. I'm sorry I've been slacking. Forgive me? **

**I love to hear what you guys have to say about my stories, so please review. It makes my day everytime one of you does. :)**


End file.
